


The Only Reason

by magicalmileven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry fluff, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmileven/pseuds/magicalmileven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»When I close my eyes and try to sleep I fall apart, I find it hard to breathe you're the reason, the only reason…« </p><p>5 Seconds of Summer’s music blasted through the stereo equipment as Niall was shoving his half empty pint on the table back and forth, deep in thoughts. Normally, he would’ve danced to their songs or at least he would have had one of his fanboy attacks, because to be honest he indeed was a fan of 5sos even though he would never admit to anyone, but right now he wasn’t having it. To be honest he wasn’t having it since Harry showed up with his girlfriend, which was a few weeks ago. Since then all he did was sleeping and getting wasted. Because honestly, that were the only things that helped him reducing the pain he felt in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first boyxboy one shot ever, so don't be to harsh on me. I acutally wanted it to be a sad ending but then it kind of turned out into a happy ending. The story is based on "The Only Reason" from 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, though I must say its not one of my best works.
> 
> My mother tongue ist not english, so if there are any mistakes, don't be mad or just tell me, i'm gonna emprove it.

_»When I close my eyes and try to sleep I fall apart, I find it hard to breathe you're the reason, the only reason…«_  
  
5 Seconds of Summer’s music blasted through the stereo equipment as Niall was shoving his half empty pint on the table back and forth, deep in thoughts. Normally, he would’ve danced to their songs or at least he would have had one of his fanboy attacks, because to be honest he indeed was a fan of 5sos even though he would never admit to anyone, but right now he wasn’t having it. To be honest he wasn’t having it since Harry showed up with his girlfriend, which was a few weeks ago. Since then all he did was sleeping and getting wasted. Because honestly, that were the only things that helped him reducing the pain he felt in his heart. Yep, he had fallen for his bandmate, for his best friend, and he can’t help it at all. He didn’t know when it quite happened, it’s just every time Harry touched him purposely or not, he would get a tingling sensation throughout his whole body leaving him shivering and when the curly haired boy announced, he wasn’t single anymore, he felt his heart crashing. And then he knew that he had fallen for Harry.  
  
A long, exhausted sigh escaped his lips as he ordered the second pint. “You should probably go home. Whatever it is that makes you upset, getting drunk every day is not the solution.” Shaking his head he glanced at the bartender, his name was Marc or that’s what everyone calls him in here, who was eyeing him with worry and confusion. Was he being serious? “It’s my choice, right. Why do you care anyway? You don’t even know me.” Niall snorted, about to leave Funky Buddah. “Sorry, don’t wanna make you more upset, just wanted to be nice. You look like shit, get some rest. Whatever it is it’ll get better.” He felt a hand on his shoulder as he slowly turned around eyeing the bartender from before. “Yeah, okay.” Niall said, leaving without another word. He soon regretted being harsh towards Marc. The bartender had no clue what was going on in the blonde boy’s head. He was just being nice and Niall himself was acting like a jerk.  
  
The buzzing of his mobile jolted him out of his thoughts. “Yeah?” he answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Niall mate, where are you?” Louis’ high pitched voice sounded through the mobile as he made his way home. “was at Funky Buddah, now I’m on my way home, why?” “I am at Liam’s, he is throwing a party, wanna join us?” Niall thought about it for a moment but then decided he would join anyway. What could go wrong? He was going to see his best friends, who hadn’t seen for a long time. Well he was kind of avoiding them, but that wasn’t the point. - Soon he found himself in front of Liam’s big apartment, fidgeting in his trouser pockets, fishing out the spare key he got a while ago from the Wolverhampton boy. A mixture of Red Bull, Beer and smoke filled his nostrils as he went straight into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. “Hey Niall, there you are” Liam patted his back in a friendly attempt as he spotted Niall in front of the fridge.  
  
“I need a beer” the Irish Boy grumbled, turning around to face his best friend, who was already a bit tipsy judging by his glossy eyes. “Oh.. the beer crate must be somewhere in the living room I guess” Niall let out a frustrated sigh, tugging at his hair before he went to the living room searching for the beer. When he finally found the crate in the middle of the room, he smiled a bit. Beer was all he needed right now. Right as he was about to take a bottle out of it, he heard a deep, rough voice, sending shivers down his back, creating a tingling sensation all through his body. “No that couldn’t be real, right?” he thought to himself as he quickly straightened himself, only met by gorgeous green eyes he has been avoiding the whole weeks for a good reason. “Hey Niall, long time no see” The Irish boy seemed to get lost in those eyes, making it more awkward as it already was, before he cleared his throat, fixing his gaze somewhere else.  
  
“Hey..” he said trying to act as normal as ever, but failing completely. “you alright mate?” Harry frowned, laying a hand on his back. The touch sent a warm feeling through his body causing him to shiver. Why couldn’t he just leave? Just as he was about to answer, he spotted Chelsea cuddled up into Harry’s left side, crushing his heart one more time. It felt like someone stamped on it. “Yeah, everything okay.” Niall fake smiled, although in the inside he was dying. He really had to hold back his tears, because of fucking course Harry had to be here with his girlfriend. How fucking great Niall thought turning around leaving for the bathroom. “I need to wee” he excused himself, not waiting for an answer from Harry or anyone in particular. Right as he closed the bathroom door, he fell on his knees, sobbing. He couldn’t stand Harry being here, and he couldn’t stand him kissing his girlfriend all the time and being snuggly and stuff. “Oh how I wish that was me”, he thought to himself, crying harder. He knew he was acting pathetic and all, crying over someone who would never ever love him back, but his heart ached so fucking much. Just the thought of Harry snogging with Chelsea nearly caused him to throw up.  
  
A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. “Niall you in here?” he heard Liam’s soft voice from outside the door. “Yeah” his voice broke. “’M coming.” It was silent for a moment before Liam spoke up. “You okay mate?” “Yep, just needed a wee.” The Irish boy answered, whipping away the tears that streamed down his face. He didn’t even take a glance at the mirror, he just hoped no one would notice he has been crying, and unlocked the door, meeting Liam right in front of it. “You sure you okay?” The Wolverhampton boy asked for the second time this day, eyeing him with worry, as he followed Niall into the living room, where the rest of the boys and guests where crowded.  
“Yep.” The Irish boy said, popping the ‘p’ as he grabbed a bottle of beer, making his way towards the big black couch. All he fucking needed was beer, if he wanted to survive the night. He could still feel Liam’s gaze burning holes in the back of his head, but Niall didn’t care right now. He knew his best friend was worried, but he would tell him later or the next day, or whenever he felt ready. Absentmindedly his gaze wandered through the crowded room. People were either playing games, snogging, kind of dancing or chatting, if it was even possible over the loud music. He didn’t even notice Harry staring at him from the couch. Just as he was about to turn around to leave for the balcony for getting some fresh air, he felt a hand on his back, leaving him shivering. Of course he knew who it was. “Uhm.. can I.. can I talk to you?” Niall immediately stopped, turning around. Met by the green eyes, he adored so much, it seemed for one moment as if he had lost his ability to speak, but then he cleared his throat, making it less awkward.  
  
“I don’t know..” he mumbled, turning his gaze towards the couch, where a few guys including Liam and Louis were playing a drinking game. “Please, you’re my best friend.. it’s about Chelsea.” There he felt this twinge in his heart again. Sighing, he slowly nodded his head. “Okay..” “Let’s go to the balcony” Once again, Harry placed his hand on Niall’s back, leading them both out into the cold air. “So?” Niall started as soon as he turned around facing the curly haired boy, who all of a sudden seemed pretty nervous, tangling his hands through his hair before he perched the couch that was leaning against the wall, right next to the entrance. He looked into the sky for a bare seconds, before he turned his gaze back towards Niall. He let out a deep breath before he started. “When I first met Chelsea, she was a very sweet girl, beautiful, clever, smart and I thought maybe she is the one, the one who I was always looking for, the one who I would have a beautiful family with, who I would marry and grew old with. But in all honesty, it’s not her. I don’t know why we are still together. We barely talk to each other, our daily routine consists of fighting over the smallest things. You probably thought, we look so happy and in love, but that’s just a façade. I really, really like her, but I don’t love her, and I figured that out a few weeks ago. My mind is always somewhere else you know? I love someone else and I can’t even tell the person..” He seemed to drift off into his own thoughts, staring out into the night. “Why?” Niall asked a few seconds after. “You should tell her, then you can find out if she loves you back or not. If not she isn’t worth your time Haz.” It was again silent for a moment, before a long exhausted sigh escaped Harry’s lips.  
  
“It’s not a girl, it’s a boy.” “oh.” Was the only thing Niall could say. Well shouldn’t he at least be happy, because maybe Harry was bi or gay? “yeah. Have you ever been in love with someone who you would never have a chance with?” the curly haired suddenly asked causing Niall to turn around. Oh how well he knew that. “Yep.” Niall said, eyeing the younger boy. He was thinking about something really hard, scratching his forehead. “I uhm.. I gotta go.” The Irish lad said as he stood up. He couldn’t be sitting next to Harry any longer, he would’ve started crying, and that was something he didn’t want to do in front of his crush. “Okay.. see you then, Ni. And thank you.” Harry smiled, an honest smile, causing butterflies to erupt in Niall’s stomach. Fuck, why did he have to fall for him? Why? “No problem.” He nearly whispered, before he re-entered Liam’s living room. Plopping himself onto the sofa next to Louis, he took a sip of the beer he left on the table before he went onto the balcony with Harry.  
  
“You alright mate?” Louis asked, laying his arms around the Irish boy. “Yeah.” His voice nearly cracked, but Louis was too drunk to even notice anyway. After the bottle was empty, Niall stood up to take another one. He felt dizzy as he grabbed the bottle out of the crate, everything started to spin. “What the fuck!” he suddenly yelled, stumbling around. “Niall? What is happening with you?” he heard a voice asking from somewhere far away. “I don’t know, I don’t know.” And then he felt himself tearing up. He didn’t know why, maybe because everything came crashing down right now and it was all too much to handle. “Niall? Why are you crying?” A voice he knew all too well asked, worry in his tone. “Everything is spinning around. Someone must have drugged me or something.” That’s when he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He didn’t pass out yet, but he was on the verge of. “I’m taking him home.” His favourite voice in the world called and soon he felt himself being lift up by two strong arms. He heard the door being shut, then everything was calmer.  
  
“Niall, whoever drugged you tonight, I’m gonna find him and fucking kill him, I swear. I don’t care if we knew him or he is a friend of mine or Liam’s he so is going to pay for that. That bastard.” Harry was talking more to himself as he carried half-conscious Niall into his flat. “Niall are you still with me?” he asked as he placed the smaller boy onto his bed. “Yeah.. Harry.. I love you.” He muttered, making his heart beat quicker. But he was just saying it, because he was under the influence of drugs right? And Harry did say ‘I love you’ to Louis and Zayn and Liam as well, and they were just best friends. He had to ask him that tomorrow he thought to himself, while undressing Niall, until he was only in his boxers. Grabbing one of his t-shirts he pulled it over Niall’s body. By now the Irish lad was already unconscious.  
  
-  
  
  
The next morning he woke up with a light headache. Turning to the left, he noticed blond hair sticking out of the white blanket next to him, causing him to smile. He had to think about what Niall told him right before he got unconscious. Suddenly the Irish one was wide awake, looking around until he found the green eyes of Harry, starring into his blue ones. “Harry, why am I here? what happened?” he looked around frantically until it hit him. “God, something happened yesterday right? I drank my beer but then I can’t remember..” he mumbled, tangling his fingers through his messy hair.  
  
“Yeah, someone drugged you, you felt dizzy and stumbled around and I carried you home, before you passed out.” It was silent for a moment, Niall needed to process everything that happened yesterday before Harry jolted him out of his thoughts. “Yesterday, when I laid you down on bed, and I asked you if you were still with me, you said something like “yeah.. Harry I love you” “ Nialls mouth formed to the shape of an ‘o’. Did he really say that? “Did I really..?” Niall stuttered, he felt his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. “Yeah.” “Shit, I need to go.” Suddenly he stood up, leaving the bedroom. “Niall, why are you leaving so suddenly? Have I done anything wrong? If yes I’m sorry. And you really want to leave just in your boxers?” He smiled cockily, leaving Niall to curse under his breath. “Were are my clothes?” he asked, anger boiling inside him. He didn’t know why, he just was confused as fuck. “Niall, breath” Harry said, placing his hand on the Irish boy’s back before he once again started to cry.  
  
Heck he hadn’t cried this much in such a short time since ages. He was such a whimp he thought to himself. “I’m sorry for snapping at you” Niall sniffed, whipping away the tears that ran down his cheeks. “It’s okay.” Harry said, engulfing the older one in a tight embrace. “Stop crying now, I want to see you smile.” It was silent for a moment before the Holmes Chapel boy spoke up again. He pushed Niall a little away, taking his head in his hands as he faced the beautiful face of his best friend. “Can I try something out?” Niall looked confused, furrowing his eyebrows. “What?” “Just let my try it out, would you?” Harry grinned, and without waiting for an answer he smashed his lips onto Niall’s. Butterflies erupted in his stomach. Niall’s lips felt so soft against his, it was perfect. After a moment they parted, leaving both boys breathless. “Harry what was that?” Niall asked, wondering.  
  
“I.. sorry, I just.. love you.” He finished his sentence not daring to meet the blue eyes of his best friend. “Ehm, I don’t know what to say..” Niall gripped his hair, walking back and forth. That was what he always wanted, wasn’t it? “Do you felt the same when we kissed? Like did you feel the sparks as well?” harry asked, looking up for the first time since they parted. “I.. I.. I’m confused” he mumbled, rubbing his forehead as Harry placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay I shouldn’t have kissed you, I’m sorry..” Harry nearly whispered, removing his hand from Niall’s shoulder. “Harry what I said last night, even though I was barely conscious, I meant it.” The Holmes Chapel boy eyed him with big eyes. “I’m just confused about you, do you feel the same or are you just fucking with me right now?” harry sighed, placing his right hand on Niall’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. “No I’m not fucking you. Remember when I told you that I love someone who I might never have a chance with? I told you that last night on the balcony.” Niall furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to remember, then nodded. “Yeah, you said you couldn’t tell him.” Harry nodded. “Exactly But now I can tell him, because he’s standing right in front of me.” Niall gasped, not believing what really came out of Harry’s mouth. He loved him. But that can’t be true? “It is true.” He heard Harry chuckle beside him. Fuck did he really talk to himself? “Yeah you did.”  
  
By now, Niall’s cheeks were a deep shade of red. “Since when did you know that you love me?” Niall asked, eager to know. “I don’t really know I guess since the first time I saw you at the X Factor. But I thought the feelings will go away and then I found Chelsea, but it didn’t really help. Somehow in these few weeks I was sure I had fallen for you.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry sighed, a long desperate sigh. “I couldn’t, I didn’t know how you’ll react.” Niall chuckled, taking Harrys hand in his own. “Now you know. Can I kiss you?” Harry chuckled, approaching the Irish boy. “Don’t ask, just do it.”  
  
“I love you.” Niall said between kisses. “I love you to Ni.”  
It was all perfect, until Harry’s mobile had to ruin the moment. “Sorry” he mumbled as he picked up his phone. It was Chelsea, Niall saw the ID.  
and then he remembered, officially Harry was still in a relationship with her.  
  
 _“I’m at home.” “No.” “No, I’m busy, sorry.” “Bye.”_  
  
Harry turned around, an apologetical look on his face. “Sorry, she just..”  
“You need to break up with her.” Niall said, taking Harrys hand as they both waltzed into the living room plopping down on the red sofa. “Yeah, I know.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know why I was with her in the first place.” He shook his head as if he regretted being with Chelsea.  
“You don’t want to know how I felt the whole time, I was miserable. I couldn’t sleep I always went to the pub to get fucking wasted. I just..” Harry came closer, taking his head and laying it down in his lap. “I’m sorry Niall, so sorry, I was completely ignoring you wasn’t I? sorry she was always next to me never leaving me out of sight. She was extremely clingy.” Harry muttered, stroking Niall’s hear as he looked up to him, sighing.  
  
“I know..” Harry shook his head. “No Niall, I know I’ve broken your heart, and I’m going to repair it, I promise you. I’ll never gonna break it again. I’m going to treat you like a prince, like you deserve to be treated. I’ll never going to lose you, like ever.”  
“Why are you so perfect?” Niall sighed, lifting his arm to ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not. I’m far from it. You are perfect, in every way possible.” “I’m not.”  
“Would you just shut up?” Harry giggled. “No.” Niall crossed his arms, pouting like a child. “You’re-‘ but before he could say anything, Harry smashed his lips onto Niall’s, sighing happily.  
  
  



End file.
